East Vision Song Contest 8
|withdraw = |return = |winner = Genie Chuo - Black Horse}} East Vision Song Contest 8 or Eastvision Song Contest 8 (also known as EVSC 8) was the eighth edition of the East Vision Song Contest. The contest will be held in Afghanistan after their first win in the last edition. In this edition, only one semi-final will be held where 10 of the 22 participants will qualify to the final. They will join the 10 best countries from the last edition which have already automatically qualified to the final. Location Herat (Persian: هرات; Pashto: هرات‎) is the third largest city of Afghanistan. It has a population of about 436,300 and serves as the capital of Herat province, situated in the fertile valley of the Hari River. Herat dates back to the Avestan times and was traditionally known for its wine. The city has a number of historic sites, including the Herat Citadel and the Mosallah Complex. During the Middle Ages Herat became one of the important cities of Khorasan, as it was known as the Pearl of Khorasan. Herat lies on the ancient trade routes of the Middle East, Central and South Asia. The roads from Herat to Iran, Turkmenistan, and other parts of Afghanistan are still strategically important. As the gateway to Iran, it collects high amount of customs revenue for Afghanistan. The city has an international airport. Bidding phase A total of 5 cities joined the bidding phase in order to become the host city for the Eastvision Song Contest 8. Each city submitted 1 venue, meaning that a total of 5 venues submitted their bids to host the competition. A final decision was made on the 28th November when it was officially revealed, along with the theme, that Herat had been chosen as the host city for the eighth edition Eastvision Song Contest. Herat Stadium was announced as the host venue, holding a maximum capacity of 20,000 people. However is was revealed that the capacity would be reduced in order to make extra space for the stage and green room. Semi-final Final Other countries * On august the 2nd the broadcaster announced their withdrawal, bad results given as main reason. * The broadcaster announced their withdraw on September the 13th. The reason that was given was the non-qualification in the last edition. * On July the 22nd the broadcaster announced that they wouldn't return, no reason was given. * On July the 22nd the broadcaster announced that they will not take part in the 8th edition, there was no reason given. * The broadcaster said that their participation is in a doubt. Later they confirmed their participation. * The broadcaster withdrew on August the 1st with no reason given. * On July the 29th the broadcaster has announced that they wouldn't return, later on they showed interest but their participation is still unsure. After the confirmation closed, Syria was not on the list, thus is not returning. External Links * http://www.ovsc.proboards.com/board/83 Forum Category:EVSC editions